Transformers: Super-God Masterforce
Transformers: Super-God Masterforce (トランスフォーマー超神マスター''Toransufōmā Chojin Masutāfōsu'') è una serie animata giapponese a sostegno della linea di giocattoli, la quinta della G1 giapponese. Conta di 42 episodi andati in onda dal 12 aprile 1988 al 7 marzo 1989. Nel 1991 fu realizzata la versione italiana che andò a coprire solo i primi 30 episodi, con il titolo Transformers PretendersAutorobot, il Fan site italiano. Sviluppo Con la conclusione della prima serie esclusivamente giapponese, Transformers: The Headmasters, il capo reparto scrittori Masumi Kaneda sentiva che aveva portato i concetti introdotti nella storia The Transformers: The Movie a una conclusione, e ha cercato di fare un "nuovo inizio" con Super- God Masterforce. Considerando che The Headmasters aveva introdotto nuovi personaggi misti a vecchi, la quinta serie della G1 giapponese si è allontanata da quell'universo completamente, separandosi da ciò che era successo prima, con un cast di personaggi completamente nuovi in un nuovo scenario. Trama Dopo gli eventi di The Headmasters, la Terra è rimasta priva dei Transformers per diversi anni, fino alla nascita deiDecepticonPretenders, un gruppo di pericolosi Decepticon. Questo gruppo di criminali sono stati perseguiti sulla Terra durante l'età della pietra da un gruppo di Autobot Pretenders guidati da Metalhawk, e quando entrambe le squadre effettuano un atterraggio di fortuna sul pianeta, hanno usato i loro poteri speciali per adottare nuovi travestimenti. Metalhawk e i suoi Autobot ha assunto le forme di esseri umani e hanno cominciato a vivere tra l'umanità nascente, guidando l'evoluzione della loro cultura e della società, mentre i Decepticon si sono trasformati in creature mostruose che tormentano l'uomo primitivo come "demoni". Alla fine, i Pretenders Autobot sconfiggono i Decepticon che vengono fatti prigionieri, ma vengono liberati dalle prigioni dal malvagio Devil Z. Con il ritorno dei Decepticon, i Pretenders Autobot sono costretti ad abbandonare i loro travestimenti e prendere le armi ancora una volta, guadagnando alleati i tre bambini piccoli umani (Shūta Gō, Cab e Minerva), ma anche i Decepticon trovano alleati. L'arrivo di Mega, Giga, Buster e Hydra preannuncia la ricerca per le "Godmasters" potenti forme di vita che sono la perfetta fusione tra umano e Transformers, in grado di manipolare il Potere Chōkon . Con questi quattro guerrieri Decepticon, gli Autobot devono trovare il loro Godmasters, presto incontrano Ginrai, che recluta ben presto altri tre Godmasters Autobot. Esasperato da questo fallimento, Devil Z convoca BlackZarak (la più recente incarnazione del capo Decepticon Scorponok) sulla Terra. Gli Autobot creano Godbomber, un drone che serve ad aggiornare Ginrai, che gli permette di trasformarsi in "God Ginrai" e combattere nello spazio, riuscendo ad uccidere BlackZarak. Gli Autobot subiscono una grave perdita quando il Godmaster finale, Doubleclouder, si scopre che appartiene ai Decepticon, e usando la sua capacità di adottare due forme robot, si infiltra negli Autobot e distrugge il loro quartier generale. Senza una base di operazioni, gli Autobot sono in svantaggio e quando ritorna BlackZarak si fonde con Devil Z per distruggere il genere umano. Presto tutto si riduce a un duello culminante tra God Ginrai BlackZarak in cima al Cervino, dove l'eroe Autobot deve battere il suo avversario, o tutta la vita sulla Terra sarà distrutta. Episodi La lista completa di episodi (in lingua inglese) compresi anche 5 episodi clipshow finali : #Rise Up!! Pretenders #Terror! The Decepticons' Manhunt #Kidnapping!? The Targeted Jumbo Jet #Birth! Headmaster Jrs #Rage!! Little Devils with No Need for Rules #Go, Goshooter - Showdown in the Wasteland #Panic! Protect the Wild Animals!! #Super Warriors - The Godmaster Brothers #A Fierce Battle!! The Autobots Are in Trouble #A Hero Is Chosen - His Name Is Ginrai #Ginrai: God On of Rage!! #A Strange Friendship: Cancer and Minerva #Friend or Foe!? The True Form of the Monster!! #Eliminate the Godmaster Ginrai #Heroism!! The Birth of Super Ginrai #Lightfoot: A Dramatic Encounter #An Enemy? The Third Godmaster, Ranger #A Powerful Foe!! Sixknight the Wanderer #Assemble! The Four Godmaster Gunmen #The Autobot Warrior, Sixknight?! #Save the Little Girl! The Chōjin Warriors, the Godmasters #Life? Death? The Desperate Lightfoot #Expose the Decepticons' Dark Trap! #Super Ginrai Gets Blown Away in the Desert!? #Will the Bomber Project Be Destroyed!? #God Ginrai - Into the Sky!! #God Ginrai - Showdown on the Surface of the Moon #Overlord - Terror of the Chōkon Tornado #Escape!! The Underwater Volcano Erupts #Destroy Godbomber!! #Appearance!! The Final Godmaster #Secret Orders! Destroy the Autobot Base!! #Disaster! The Autobot Base Explodes #BlackZarak - Destroyer from Space #Crisis! The Day of Human Extinction #God Ginrai - Save Cancer!? #God Ginrai: Showdown at the Decepticon Base #The Ultimate Combination!! BlackZarak, the New Lifeform #Battle to the Death!! God Ginrai VS Darkwings Reborn #Autobots! Desperate Attack!! #Malevolent and Inhuman! The True Form of Devil Z #A Battle... and Then... #Fight!! Super Ginrai #Begin the Bomber Project! The Creation of God Ginrai #The Secret of Godbomber! #Great Turn-Around! Autobot Warriors! #You Too Use the Masterforce to Transform Shūta and Grand's Masterforce Super-Secrets! Personaggi Autobot 'Godmasters' *Ginrai/Super Ginrai/God Ginrai *Lightfoot *Ranger *Road King *Clouder 'Pretenders' *Metalhawk *Diver *Lander *Phoenix 'Headmaster Juniors' *Cab *Minerva *Shūta Gō 'Altri' *Godbomber *Grand Maximus **Grand *Sixknight Decepticon 'Super Energy Beings' *Devil Z 'Godmasters' *Overlord **Giga **Mega *Darkwings **Buster **Hydra *Doubleclouder 'Pretenders' *Blood *Dauros *Gilmer 'Headmaster Juniors' *Bullhorn *Cancer *Wilder 'Seacons' *King Poseidon **Turtler **Gulf **Kraken **Lobclaw **Overbite **Tentakil 'Sparkdash' *Guzzle *Javil *Sizzle Altri *BlackZarak *Browning *Guardminder Umani *Donq *Professor Gō Note Categoria:Serie Tv